love_hip_hopfandomcom-20200215-history
Love
Season seven of Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta premiered on VH1 on March 19, 2018. The season was produced by Mona Scott-Young and Stephanie R. Gayle for Monami Entertainment, Toby Barraud, Stefan Springman, David DiGangi, Lashan Browning and Donna Edge-Rachell for Eastern TV, and Nina L. Diaz, Liz Fine and Vivian Gomez for VH1. It consists of 18 episodes, including a two-part reunion special hosted by Nina Parker. Production Development Season seven of Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta began filming in October 2017. On October 2017, singer Jhonni Blaze, who appeared on Love & Hip Hop: New York and filmed for the since-cancelled Love & Hip Hop: Houston, revealed in a series of Instagram videos that she was set to join the cast of the upcoming season before falling out with the show's producers. She exposed several of the season's storylines, including Stevie J's alleged tryst with transgender Shauna Brooks. On December 11, 2017, filming was interrupted in Buckhead after an mall security guard was allegedly run down by angry customer. The show made headlines again a few weeks later, after it was alleged that cast member Tommie Lee brought a loaded gun to set, in a heated confrontation with Karen King. In February 2018, Tommie ran into legal issues during filming after allegedly attacking a jewelry store employee. On February 16, 2018, VH1 announced Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta would be returning for a seventh season on March 19, 2018, with Love & Hip Hop: New York's Erica Mena as part of the cast. The same day they released a scene from the premiere episode, showing Erica's arrival to Atlanta. Season seven saw the promotion of Jessica Dime to the main cast after appearing as a supporting cast member for three seasons. New cast members include Jessica's fiancé Shawne Williams, Grammy Award winning songwriter Sean Garrett, Jamaican recording artist Spice, singer and Signed star Just Brittany, rappers Tokyo Vanity and BK Brasco and music executive Keely Hill. On February 20, 2018, VH1 released a teaser with the season's tagline "the game has changed", featuring Mena alongside returning cast members Rasheeda, Stevie J, Karlie Redd and Mimi Faust. The season's promotional videos would all follow a card game or poker-themed aesthetic, with cast members dressed as playing cards. On March 12, 2018, a five-minute super-trailer was released, followed by "meet the cast" interview promos featuring new cast members Erica Mena, Tokyo Vanity, Spice, Keely, BK Brasco, and Estelita. On March 13, 2018, VH1 released the first five minutes of the season's premiere episode. In the eleventh episode, "Houston We Have A Problem", one scene shows an intoxicated Tommie Lee breaking the fourth wall and attacking a producer, as well as security. In an unusual move, executive producer Stephanie Gayle announced to the cast on camera that Tommie was no longer allowed on set. She returned to the show two episodes later, on the condition that she not drink on set. Synopsis Press release Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta follows the lives of Atlanta's hip-hop elite as they take on the trials and tribulations of juggling both their professional and personal lives... which often intersect and unravel for the whole world to see. Erica Mena joins the cast and will no doubt shake things up in the A! Stevie J is working to assemble a roster of female artists that will put DangerZone on the map while Mimi Faust's relationship with WNBA girlfriend Ty Young is a constant reminder to Stevie that Mimi is the one woman he can't win over. Kirk and Rasheeda Frost are forced to face the consequences of Kirk's infidelities when the paternity test results come in while Tommie Lee has made up with her mother and is trying to keep the peace within her family. Jessica Dime and fiancé Shawne Williams are planning a spectacular destination wedding while Karlie Redd is focusing on her relationship with Sean Garrett. Reception The season garnered the lowest ratings in the show's history, with its premiere episode down over a million viewers compared to last season. Cast Main and supporting cast members in order of number of appearances, out of the episodes that have aired. * Despite having green screen scenes, Kelsie, Samantha and Shirleen are listed under "guest appearances" in the end credits. Guest stars * Sade Jordan and Dorian Jordan also appear uncredited in one episode. Gallery Cover art LoveHipHopATL7poster.jpg|iTunes cover art. LHHATL titlecard s7.gif|Title Card. Cast photos love-and-hip-hop-atlanta-7-cast.jpg|Cast photo. LHHATL_S7_PRESS.jpg|Alternate cast photo. rasheeda-promo-s7.jpg|Rasheeda's promo photo. mimi-faust-promo-s7.jpg|Mimi's promo photo. Karlie-redd s7 promo.jpg|Karlie's promo photo. Stevie-j s7 promo.jpg|Stevie's promo photo. Lhhatl_7_jessica_full.jpg|Jessica's promo photo. Lhhatl_7_tommie_full.jpg|Tommie's promo photo. Lhhatl_7_erica_m_full.jpg|Erica's promo photo. Episodes Promo videos Trailers * Gamechanger (00:15) * Erica Mena Arrives in the ATL (00:42) * Super Trailer (06:03) – released March 14, 2018. Cast interviews The following promotional videos are included in the digital bundles with the season. * Behind the Scenes (03:19) – interview with the cast as they film the new opening credits. * Meet the Cast (13:00) – interview with Tokyo, Erica Mena, Spice, Keely, Estelita and BK. VH1.com also features: * Meet the Cast: Tokyo Vanity (03:34) – interview with Tokyo. * Meet the Cast: Erica Mena (02:54) – interview with Erica Mena. * Meet the Cast: Spice (02:51) – interview with Spice. * Meet the Cast: Keely the Boss (02:58) – interview with Keely. * Meet the Cast: Estelita (02:41) – interview with Estelita. * Meet the Cast: BK Brasco (02:50) – interview with BK. Webisodes Check Yourself: Love & Hip Hop Atlanta and bonus scenes were released weekly with every episode. Trivia * Karlie is the only main cast member who appeared in a "Check Yourself" this season. Category:Seasons Category:Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta Category:Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta (Season 7)